


To Me, To Me

by Leicastel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, henceforward, henceforward au, not that sorry, notes are very important if you aren't aware of this au, sad and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the best means being well-known. Weiss doesn't take being forgotten very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to kumafromtaiwan's (can be found on tumblr) Henceforward AU. I am absolutely in love with this and with their blessing, I wrote a little snippet concerning everyone's favourite, collarbone-bone-game-too-stronk, Weiss Schnee.  
> Can also be found at leicastel.tumblr.com
> 
> If you aren't familiar with the AU, the notes at the bottom will have a quick explanation of this AU but I strongly advise reading the comics on kumafromtaiwan's tumblr.

“-with the recent increase of shareholders Schnee Dust Company, you can see here the positive boost…”

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Weiss leaned forward to rest her chin into palm, abandoning her normal rigid and stern like postures to assert her dominant appearance to her company, lightly tapped her pen against the table. Weiss Schnee was the epitome of poise and elegance.

Although today? Today, she was simply dragging ass.

Finally, the last twenty minutes of the session came to an end and the heiress stood to her feet to bow to her board members then stood at the door to shake each of their hands, mumbling a thanks for attending and politely declining any invitations for an evening drink. Tonight, she needed to be alone.

Though, she was normally alone, wasn’t she?

Finding no interest to dabble in the meeting room any longer, Weiss made a quick pack up of her belongings and called it a day, telling her assistant to hold off any further calls until tomorrow morning.

Weiss made it home to her small condo, which conflicted to what she may have lived in or wanted back in the day. The younger Weiss lived in a large manor constantly surrounded by butlers and maids and glorious paintings and distinguished standing statues. She had even vowed that after graduating Beacon, she would immediately move out of that pathetic dorm she called home for the next couple of years into her own master bedroom of a brilliant house.

What a fool.

Unceremoniously, Weiss kicked off her shoes and dropped her coat on the floor along with her suitcase of work items. Her hand blindly reached for the light switch off to the side, hesitating for a moment before switching it on. She wanted to know if she could hear any movement within her home. After a few seconds, she flipped it on and found that no one was hiding in the shadows as she would have expected. She let out a sigh as she shuffled in further to her condominium.

Everything was immaculately clean, just like a Schnee standard should be. Perfect and impeccable.

Weiss made her way to her kitchen, reaching up in the cabinets to grab a bottle of coppered coloured liquid along with a glass. Alcohol never really made an impression on her; she could live without the stuff but today was somewhat special. Weiss believes she deserves a drink.

A drink in one hand and the full bottle in the other, Weiss saunters her way to one of the two rooms of her home. She opens the door slowly, half with anticipation that someone will be behind this door but as she finds the switch to this room, its empty just like the rest of her house is.

Empty; almost like her heart.

Weiss takes a small sip of her glass, silently staring at the room. After that day, after Yang made her own reckless decision to take the whole burden of being humanity’s traitor, after Ruby found the strength in her to hold up her Crescent Rose once more, after… Weiss couldn’t even muster up the courage to think of her name. They all left her.

“I’m such a fool…” Weiss growls through clenched teeth, her hand squeezing at her glass until it shatters into pieces of spills onto her bare feet.

Weiss doesn’t visit this room very often but when she does, it’s when she wants to surround herself in memories of happiness. When team RWBY still existed. The heiress had decided she wanted this room to have bunk beds that were haphazardly built with trivial items like they were in Beacon. In each respective bed, lay an item that was a remembrance of a team member.

Ruby’s old cape that still bore the rip hole in the middle of it, neatly folded.

Yang’s charred up orange scarf, neatly folded.

Weiss’ own hairclip, broken in half from simple wear and tear.

And lastly, Blake’s ribbon, neatly wrapped.

Weiss’ lips twitch, throwing the bottle at a drawer at which she aimed for a small portrait of the four teammates when they were younger; when they were happy.

“Damn you… Damn you all,” Weiss choked out, beginning to lose control of her emotions. She could feel the prickling of dust crystal growing out from her body. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn’t. She was just so goddamn alone.

Maybe it was too much to ask for, maybe she was feeling selfish.

Why did Yang have to be vigilante? Why did Ruby have to travel so much? Why did Blake…

Weiss fell to her knees, smashing her fist into her floor creating a small explosion of dust and left a glacial slab under her.

Today, today was Weiss’ birthday; and she had hoped that at least one of the three people she had ever cared for would be here today.

Or be with her at all.

“Happy birthday, you fool…” she sniveled to herself, ignoring the dull feeling of glass crunching further into her fist and trickling out more blood.

The heiress leaned backwards until she felt a wall behind her then stared dreamily at the room of painful memories before letting out a low chuckle.

“Henceforward, this is how it’s meant to be. Happy Birthday, to me…”

-x-x-x-x-

(Here’s a little extra, in case this was a bit too sad?)

Weiss fell to her knees, smashing her fist into her floor creating a small explosion of dust and left a glacial slab under her.

With her emotions running so high, she had failed to notice a presence behind her.

There was the smell of sweet roses as well as the smell of scorched oak wood. She was then enveloped into arms that instantly calmed her down, the dust crystal slowly reverting back into her body.

"Silly Weiss… You aren’t a fool but you sure are silly."

"Cheer up kid, y’know we’re always here for you."

Weiss made an uncharacteristically ugly sound as she choked back more tears, though tears of joy.

"Happy Birthday, Weiss~" Yang and Ruby sang out in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Henceforward is an AU set a couple years into the future. Blake Belladonna has betrayed her teammates, leaving them each with their own personal scar physically and mentally. Blake's objective to this betrayal is still unknown.
> 
> Ruby suffers a stab wound clean from her chest to her back, to which she miraculously survives. Despite Blake's traitorous act, she finds herself on an endless journey to search for Blake, as the faunus seems to have disappeared without a trace.
> 
> Weiss suffers a mental pain, as she truly consider(ed)s Blake a friend but was left only with betrayal as she was ambushed by Blake herself and watched both her Myrtenaster be destroyed and Ruby's almost death. She feels foolish that she had trusted a faunus, knowing her family history and feud against them. Media goes wild, pointing fingers at Weiss' inability to take over the company.
> 
> Yang suffers sisterly guilt and partner sentiment. Finding Ruby stabbed and unmoving, she attacks Blake in blind fury, almost killing the faunus but at the last minute she is unable to kill someone she spent years training with. She feels guilty that she let her sister's almost-killer go (admits if she had a chance to do it again, she'd still let Blake go) and feels unworthy to be called an older sis. Yang then takes the burden of also being a traitor to relieve the media steam off of Weiss and becomes wanted.
> 
> Information on Blake or her motives has yet to be revealed.
> 
> I wont update this information when the story further on tumblr goes on! So again, strongly advise to follow kuma!


End file.
